


Right under the scarf

by Candiedcakes



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: POV, Soft Vore, Stomach Ache, Vore, naoya didn't sign up for this, naoya is not happy about this, safe vore, unaware vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiedcakes/pseuds/Candiedcakes
Summary: Naoya gets small and telling from the tags (and the title of this story) you can guess where he went (spoiler alert: nanjo's gut)





	Right under the scarf

**Author's Note:**

> just makin' nanjo vore. Its pretty bad though because I don't do many povs of the cannon characters and tried to make an explanation on how naoya got vored

Its a normal day like usual, nothing special, just Mark and Brown both arguing about some game that's kinda like bloody mary. You're very bored right now but knowing that it is Friday and you'll be out of school soon, you'll just bear it.

 

Something happened. You don't know how it happened but you're the size of a thumb. Later you find nanjo. You fallow nanjo to his place. you climb up a bookshelf and you try to get his attention. While trying to do so you slip and fall. He yawns, allowing you to fall in his mouth. "...?!" you inch towards the throat but you stop yourself... Only for nanjo to accidentally swallow you. You look up at the mouth's interior as you are encased by flesh. Sliding down to your destination, you call out nanjo's name. "Naoya?". You assure him it's you as you enter the gut. Now covered in acids you hear: "how did this happen?". You tell him it's a long story. "Wait... Doesn't the stomach... Break down whatever's in it?!" the stomach tenses up while the last part is said. You understandably start to freak out and thrash about, making the acids splash everywhere. This makes nanjo queasy but not to the point of vomiting though that's kinda what you were going for. After a while you seem to be in one piece but you're still thrashing about "Okay, you can stop, I can see you've gone undigested and that will probably stay that way" you actually stop. Nanjo lays down " but how will we get you out of there?" you tell nanjo that you don't know "well... I suppose you could just go through the inte-" once you hear that you punch the stomach wall so hard that it bruises. You can't be blamed really. The stomach gets very upset. A grunt along with a belch is heard as nanjo's stomach groans in pain. "Ow... Why did you do that?" you tell him that you're trying to get out the same way you came in. "Okay... I guess that's understandable... It does make me wanna vomit" the stomach tenses up again, but this time nanjo is preparing for another punch to the gut. "Just... Punch me again... Okay? I just wanna get you out of there as quickly as possible" hearing the fear in his voice, the rapid heartbeat and the fast breathing, you decide not to do that, you just feel plain bad now. "Then what should we do?" you decide it would be best just for nanjo to do gag reflexes.

 

He finally gets you out after what seemed like an eternity. Covered in saliva and some acids, you breath in the air that doesn't smell like puke. Finally out of that fleshy chamber, you're asked about how you'll get to normal size. You don't know but you know you will

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably make some naoya vore, then go on to do the rest of the protagonist (even though I should be doing the 2nd chapter of a Certain fanfic) btw here's a Fun fact: part of this was inspired by a dream I had where Mark shrank to the size as a thumb, got swallowed by nanjo then he went on to upset his stomach


End file.
